Ist das möglich ?
by Artemis Snape 9
Summary: Plusieurs années après Poudlard, Severus et James se croisent par hasard. Les problèmes de couple des deux vont les rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** les persos sont toujours pas à moi… Le seront-ils un jour ? (soupir)

**Raited :** M (vous commencez à me connaitre, pervers comme je suis (lol))

**Couple :** Severus en uke (évidement) et James !

**Genre :** general – romance

**Résumé : **Severus et James se retrouvent, bla, bla, bla, les problèmes de couple des deux vont les faire se rapprocher… puisqu'on en a envie ! ^^

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTIT ! HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

Salut, salut ! C'est re-moi ! Après deux ans de silence, votre petit dragounet revient sur le ring ! Je serais sûrement toujours aussi lent à publier mais au moins je suis revenu ! Ca fais deux ans que je n'arrive plus à rentrer sur mon compte et j'ai miraculeusement réussi à y re-rentrer ! Alors, à moins qu'il me fasse une autre couf', je suis de retour et je compte bien m'accrocher comme un morpion au c**.

Donc : BONNE LECTURE en espérant que ça vous plaira autant que mes deux premières fics…

**Chapitre 1(Prologue)**

« Bon, se trouver quelque chose de rapide à manger… »

Severus furetait dans les rayons du grand magasin, cherchant désespérément un truc valable à se mettre sous la dent.

Lui qui était un professionnel des Potions et de la cuisine n'avait, pour une fois, aucune envie de s'attarder longtemps pour se préparer quoi que ce soit. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins…

Il était épuisé et passablement affamé, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

Il soupira, ses longs cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il savait qu'il aurait dut les attacher. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans le but de les remettre à leur place. Mais peine perdue, il y avait toujours quelques mèches rebelles qui passaient devant ses épaules et s'emmêlaient dans la boucle de sa ceinture. Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir près d'un mètre de cheveux ! Désespérant !

Il soupira encore plus en arrivant devant une étagère remplie de soupes chinoises prêtes en quatre minutes. Parfait ! Ca fera l'affaire…

Il se saisit d'un paquet quelconque sans regarder à quoi il prenait sa soupe, il s'en fichait éperdument. Une seule idée dans la tête : rentrer chez lui, manger rapidement et se mettre au lit, enfin !

Le but étant maintenant de sortir le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui ne serait pas facile vu les queues qu'il y avait aux caisses. Severus dut se résigner à perdre encore quelques précieuses minutes de repos. La perspective de rester coincé à attendre ne l'enchantait guère…

Il voulut donc se dépêcher au maximum, prenant un raccourci en empruntant le rayon bébé pour arriver plus vite aux caisses bondées…

Et là…

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il resta là, planté au milieu du rayon, les yeux fixé sur un homme qu'il connaissait très bien mais qu'il espérait franchement ne jamais revoir…

James Potter.

_Le_ James Potter, le seul, l'unique.

Severus, toujours figé, hésita entre s'enfuir discrètement et lui passer devant comme si de rien n'était et continuer son chemin. Après tout, il avait le droit de vivre et d'aller dans un supermarché, non ?

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans ses réflexions. Et ce quelque chose, c'était la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Potter…

En effet, le pauvre homme avait l'air complètement perdu. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, le front soucieux, les yeux hagards, il tenait dans chaque main un paquet de couches de marque différentes, cherchant apparemment laquelle était la meilleure.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Severus, c'était le tout petit garçon, à moitié dissimulée dans le landau qui prenait le tiers du chariot. Un petit Potter ? Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et qui était la mère ? Lily ?

Severus ne put empêcher sa curiosité d'être la plus forte. Il s'avança vers le nouveau père. Arrivé à hauteur du chariot de courses, il se pencha légèrement pour admirer le petit garçon endormi.

- C'est le tiens ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le petit des yeux.

- Hein ? fit la voix distraite de Potter, au-dessus de lui.

L'homme ne l'avait pas vu, concentré qu'il était sur ses paquets de couches.

- Potter, je te parle, fit Severus en se plaçant à moins d'un mètre de l'autre homme et en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

Celui-ci releva enfin les yeux.

Le regarda….

Et fit un bond en arrière.

- S… Snape ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Alors ?

Potter déglutit, se remettant doucement de sa surprise.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je te demandais s'il était de toi, répondit Severus en désignant l'enfant endormi.

- Hein ? Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?

Severus sourit et reporta son attention sur le petit.

- Oh, pour rien de spécial, murmura-t-il. Il est mignon…

- Ah… merci.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Trois mois… il est très petit…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il est minuscule…

James fixa Severus un moment, surpris de le voir aussi… humain. Puis il se fit un devoir de faire les présentations :

- Il s'appelle Harry.

- Harry ? répéta Severus. C'est un joli prénom…

- M… merci…, bégaya James, stupéfait de tant de gentillesse sincère de la part du Serpentard.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Severus remonta un peu la petite couverture, afin qu'Harry n'ai pas froid, veillant à ne pas réveiller le bébé, sous le regard toujours stupéfait de James

- Lily ? souffla finalement Severus.

- Quoi ?

- Sa mère ? C'est Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mâchoires de James se crispèrent un instant puis il répondit :

- Oui. Nous… nous sommes mariés.

Et il leva sa main gauche, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours le petit paquet de couches, pour montrer son alliance brillante.

- Oh ! Et bien… mes félicitations, alors.

- Merci, fit James qui paraissait soudain très gêné. Et sinon… ça va, toi ?

- Oui, oui. Et toi, tu es devenu Auror, finalement ?

James acquiesça.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Eh bien, je suis…

Il ne répondit pas verbalement, mais il désigna imperceptiblement son avant-bras gauche, là où James comprit que se trouvait sa Marque des Ténèbres.

L'Auror pâlit.

- Tu es…

- Espion, rassure-toi, souffla doucement Severus en voyant la réaction de James. Je suis au service de Dumbledore.

- Oh ! soupira le Gryffondor en relâchant la pression qui s'était accumulée au moment où Severus lui avait annoncé silencieusement son ascension au rang de Mangemort. Alors c'est toi, la source dont nous parle Dumbledore ? D'après ce qu'il dit, tu es hautement placé dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts ?

- Oui, grimaça le Serpentard. Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler son bras droit…. Il a totale confiance en moi…

- Fait bien attention. C'est très dangereux d'être espion, surtout quand on est aussi près de lui…

C'était maintenant au tour de Severus d'être surpris. Potter lui disait de faire attention à lui ?!

- Je me fais des idées ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? voulu-t-il plaisanter.

Mal lui en pris : James devint rouge comme une pivoine et pinça les lèvres.

- Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde si le « tout le monde » est du côté du bien…

- Ah ! C'est donc ça !

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

- Et puis…

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça. Et puis quoi ?

- Et puis ?

James le fixa droit dans les yeux pour prouver la sincérité de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je suis… vraiment, vraiment désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait à Poudlard… Je sais que ça ne rachètera jamais ce que j'ai fais, mais… Je voulais que tu saches que je m'en veux beaucoup pour tout ça… J'ai été un véritable salaud et même pire encore…

- Oh, laisses tomber, va…

- Mais…

- Non ! Sérieusement, je ne veux plus en parler, ni même évoquer tout ça. Ca m'a fait mal mais... Je ne veux pas y repenser alors… n'en parles pas.

James hocha tristement la tête.

- D'accord…

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Douloureux, cette fois, puis Severus secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs de l'école. Il allait poser une nouvelle question quand James poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! fit Severus, sur le pied de guerre, effrayé par le cri que Potter avait poussé.

- Je vais être à la bourre !

- Hein ? Mais on n'est là que depuis cinq minutes !

- Oui mais… Oh, merde !

James s'adossa à une étagère, laissa tomber les deux paquets de couches et se prit son visage à deux mains, l'air à nouveau perdu. Severus s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement. Mais merde, alors ! Depuis quand il se sentait une telle sympathie pour celui qui l'avait martyrisé sept longues années ?

- Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais bien entendu mais… si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit… en signe de notre nouvelle… sympathie ?

James releva les yeux et les fixa sur Severus, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.

- Je… Non, tu ne peux rien faire…

- Si au moins tu m'expliquais rapidement la situation ? Ce n'est pas et restant prostré comme ça que tu arriveras plus vite là où tu es en retard…

James soupira en se rendant compte que son ancien ennemi avait raison.

- Je… J'ai fait une bourde au boulot, il y a trois semaines. Depuis, mon chef m'a dit qu'il me surveillait de près pour le reste de mois et que si je faisais une autre connerie ou que j'arrivais en retard, il saisirait ce prétexte pour me virer… Et tu sais comme moi que quand on est viré du service des Aurors une fois, on ne peut plus jamais y re-rentrer… Et… et je dois absolument faire des courses pour Harry et Lily et… je voulais le faire avant de retourner travailler mais…

James jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son fils et reprit :

- En plus, je vais encore devoir laisser Harry tout seul à la maison…

- Tout seul ? répéta Severus. Lily n'est pas chez vous ?

- C'est… un peu compliqué mais… disons simplement que non, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Severus fixa le Gryffondor pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant profondément à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la bêtise qu'il allait dire. Après tout il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à James s'il refusait sa proposition puisqu'ils étaient pires ennemis à l'école et dix minutes plus tôt encore.

- Tu sais… euh… ce que je vais te proposer vas te sembler dément, et je ne m'attend vraiment pas à ce que tu sois d'accord mais… je pourrais… m'occuper d'Harry…

James releva vivement la tête.

- Mais…

- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as absolument pas confiance en moi et c'est compréhensible. Mais je pourrais… faire tes courses, les ramener chez toi si tu me donnes ton adresse et… je ne sais pas, moi, m'occuper de ton fils jusqu'à ton retour…

Le Gryffondor resta immobile et silencieux un moment qui parut être une éternité pour le Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien ! répondit sincèrement Severus. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est pour Lily que je fais ça. Service pour une ancienne amie, quoi !

Il n'était pas convaincant et il le savait. Mais il ignorait totalement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cette proposition. Etonnement, l'autre homme sembla convaincu.

- Tu ferais tout ça ? Comme ça ? Tu ne veux rien en échange ? Je pourrais te payer, bien sûr…

- Non…

Severus se retint de danser nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tu… tu sais conduire ?

- Hein ? Oui.

James sembla hésiter encore une seconde puis :

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit son portefeuille, ses clés de voiture et sa liste de course. Il sortit rapidement un papier et un stylo et écrivit son adresse sur le petit bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à un Severus stupéfait.

- Tu crois que tu trouveras ?

Severus observa l'adresse et acquiesça.

- Euh… Bon… Je te laisses faire et… Merci… Je rentrerais vers six heures… Merci… Merci.

Il sautait comme une puce, maintenant, semblant prêt à partir à toute jambes.

- Merci… Merci ! Mer…

- Oui, oui ! Allez ! Dépêches-toi ! Tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard !

- Oui ! Merci ! s'exclama joyeusement James avant de partir comme une flèche vers la sortie.

Et Severus resta planté au milieu du rayon bébé, n'arrivant pas à croire que James Potter, son ancien pire ennemi, venait de lui laisser son portefeuille, sa voiture et son fils alors qu'il lui avait clairement signifié qu'il était Mangemort.

Et, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau se disait que Potter avait de la chance qu'il n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, la seconde partie, elle, pleurait pour le repos prévu pour l'après-midi et qui venait de disparaître pour être remplacée par du gardiennage d'enfant…

oOo

J'espère évidement que ça vous à plus. Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, bisous !

Artemis Snape 9


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : les persos sont toujours pas à moi… évidement…

Raited : M (vous commencez à me connaitre, pervers comme je suis (lol))

Couple : Severus en uke (évidement) et James !

Genre : general – romance

Résumé :Severus et James se retrouvent, bla, bla, bla, les problèmes de couple des deux vont les faire se rapprocher… puisqu'on en a envie ! ^^

ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTIT ! HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !

oOo

Voilà, voilà, le temps à filé comme pas possible et je me rend compte que ça fait près de deux mois que j'ai posté le prologue. Désolé !

BONNE LECTURE ! en m'excusant encore de mon retard

**Chapitre 1**

- Aller, Harry ! Fais un effort !

Le garçon ne cessa pas pour autant de le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts.

Severus soupira.

- Harry ! Soyons sérieux : il est quatre heures de l'après-midi ! A ton âge, tu devrais dormir alors s'il te plaît, fait un effort et ferme les yeux…

Ils étaient sur la terrasse de la maison des Potter. Severus avait fait les courses, les avait ramener ici, avait faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'immense maison que se payait James, il avait rangé et trié les courses, avait donner son biberon à Harry et avait changé sa couche deux fois déjà. Il était épuisé et essayait maintenant de faire dormir le petit Potter.

Le petit Potter en question ne semblait pas avoir sommeil, ce qui était étrange pour un enfant de cet âge. Severus l'avait installé dans le hamac en pensant que le doux balancement allait le bercer et lui donner envie de dormir… Au lieu de ça, c'est lui qui se retrouvait ensommeillé de suivre les balancements réguliers du hamac !

Harry, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un fou à regarder sa nouvelle nounou piquer de nez.

Quel enfant précoce ! Trois mois seulement et déjà une pile électrique !

Bon, c'est vrai, il dormait beaucoup. Mais quand il était réveillé, il était presque intenable !

Severus bailla largement et se leva pour s'étirer douloureusement. Après s'être assuré qu'Harry ne pouvait pas sortir de son hamac ou même se faire mal, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de boire un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

Quand il revint, à peine une minute plus tard, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : Harry s'était endormi !

Et voilà ! Il suffisait qu'il tourne le dos une minute pour que le petit daigne fermer les yeux !

Severus poussa un énième soupire, de soulagement, cette fois. Le garçon n'était pas désagréable, mais il prenait tout de même de l'énergie au Serpentard, qui n'en avait plus beaucoup.

Severus s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, juste à côté du petit hamac, en première loge au cas ou le petit Potter se mettrait à brailler… et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

oOo

- Snape. Severus. Severus !

- Mmmm, quoi ?

- Severus, réveille-toi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Severus se releva d'un bond.

- Ah... J'ai la tête qui tourne...

- C'est normal, tu t'es relevé trop vite...

Severus ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur James.

Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Puis son cerveau remit toutes les informations en place et Severus se souvint des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait atterrit dans la maison de Potter.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je me suis endormi...

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, sourit James. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, tu étais épuisé... Tu avais déjà l'air très fatigué ce midi. Je n'aurais pas dut te demander de garder Harry...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me l'as demandé.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

Severus se releva et s'étira en baillant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il chercha Harry du regard et trouva le bébé endormi, toujours dans son hamac.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-huit heures vingt... Désolé, je suis en retard...

- Pas grave.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Non, merci.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sentant les fourmis envahir son corps, il frissonna.

- Attends !

Severus se retourna mais James était déjà devant lui.

- Merci. Grâce à toi, je ne me suis pas fais virer.

Severus soupira, il avait l'impression que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, toutes leurs discussions étaient remplies de « merci », « pardon », de « désolé » et de « excuse-moi »... Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression...

- Ca va, ça va... Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, non plus...

- Dis, ça t'embêterais de rester encore un peu ? Tu dois avoir faim. Je sais que tu es fatigué mais... Je t'invite à manger. Si tu veux, bien sûr, je ne veux pas te forcer à...

- D'accord, s'empressa de dire Severus afin d'éviter une nouvelle scène guimauve pleine d'excuses.

Il fut surpris de voir James se réjouir de l'avoir pour invité.

Pour sa part, James avait également du mal à y croire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser Snape au supermarché, ni qu'il aurait autant changé, ni qu'il lui confierait Harry avec la plus grande confiance, ni qu'il l'inviterait à manger le soir même. On aurait même put dire que James était encore plus perplexe que Severus quand à la situation.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien en particulier (**Arty :** **je vous passerais tous les « Oh ! Au fait, pardonne-moi pour... »... et tout ce qui va avec parce que James à beaucoup de trucs à se faire pardonner de Severus...**). Severus avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait à poser des questions sur Lily, James détournait habilement le sujet. Cependant, il comprit que l'homme ne voulait vraiment pas en parler et, sans connaître la raison d'un tel silence de la part de son hôte, il respectait son intimité et laissait le sujet dériver loin de Lily.

Malgré son épuisement, Severus resta jusqu'à très tard ; une heure plus tôt, Harry s'était mit à pleurer et Severus lui avait donné son biberon sous l'oeil attendrit de James. Et maintenant, il avait perdu les quelques forces que lui avait donné sa sieste de tout à l'heure. Il se leva et s'étira mollement en baillant. James comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir plus longtemps cette fois mais, une bouffée de courage l'envahissant, il proposa à tout hasard :

- Si tu veux, j'ai une chambre d'ami. Si tu veux passer la nuit ici...

Severus le fixa avec surprise.

- Hein ? fit-il comme aucun autre son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

- Tu as l'air épuiser depuis des heures... tu devrais aller te coucher.

- C'est gentil mais... je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument !

Severus commençait à trouver James très bizarre. Il se dirigea vers la porte et fut bientôt rejoint par le Gryffondor.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, ça ira. J'y vais.

- Attends ! J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Harry alors, je me disais... Ca te plairait de le garder de temps en temps ? Tu sera payer, bien sûr.

- Avec plaisir !

Ils s'échangèrent rapidement leurs numéros de téléphones moldus et Severus partit... même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui... à cette heure, ça allait barder pour lui...

oOo

Il ne fallut que trois jours à James pour rappeler Severus. Il avait un travail urgent et, toujours sous la surveillance mauvaise de son supérieur, il devait partir sur le champ. Severus arriva seulement cinq minutes plus tard à la maison des Potter. James le salua, lui expliqua rapidement la situation et Severus accepta de garder Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Eh bien, Harry ! Comment tu vas ? lança joyeusement Severus une fois qu'il fut seul avec le bambin.

Pour toute réponse, le petit Potter le fixa avec ses grands yeux verts et malicieux, agitant doucement les mains.

Severus sourit, attendrit par le petit bonhomme. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla s'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Berçant tendrement l'enfant qui commençait à somnoler, il regarda distraitement le film qui passait à la télévision. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le film fini et le bébé ayant terminé sa sieste, Severus se leva et prépara le biberon d'Harry.

Une heure plus tard, Severus était perdu dans ses réflexions, touchant distraitement un bleu sur sa pommette droite. Il venait de coucher Harry dans le hamac et, tandis que le petit dormait profondément, Severus avait commencé à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait trouvé étrange chez James depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. Severus en vint à la conclusion que les relations entre James et Lily étaient très tendues. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il devinait tout de même qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec cette histoire. Il repassa tous les épisodes où il avait trouvé James 'collant' avec lui... Mais il comprenait pourquoi, à présent. James semblait très solitaire, sans Lily, il n'avait personne. Severus devina que James voyait en lui une attache, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qu'il s'était même mit à apprécier sincèrement. Pour Severus, c'était logique. James se raccrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais pourquoi ? Pour répondre à cette question, Severus aurait eut besoin de savoir où était Lily et pourquoi les relations entre elle et James semblaient si tendues... Or, respectant son nouvel ami, il ne poserait pas la question, ayant bien vu que ça le gênait d'aborder le sujet.

Mais une autre question taraudait Severus : qu'étaient devenus les amis de James ? Sirius Black ? Remus Lupin ? Peter Pettigrow ? Où étaient-ils ? Severus ne savait que penser à leur sujet. Ils avaient toujours été avec lui. Toujours. S'étaient-ils disputés ? James n'avait pas parlé d'eux et, les rares moments où ils avaient approché le sujet tout les deux, James avait détourné le sujet. Comme pour Lily.

Severus soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi Lily n'était pas là ? Etait-elle morte ? Severus se rappela un film qu'il avait vu, où un homme refusait la mort de sa femme et, à moitié fou, perdait ses amis à cause de ça...

Mais ça ne collait pas. Pas quand on travaillait pour la Brigade des Auror. Si Lily était morte, son supérieur s'en serait rendu compte et l'aurait déjà envoyé à Sainte Mangouste s'il avait été fou. Il ne laisserait pas un enfant à la charge d'un malade mental. James était surveillé, certes, mais pas pour une telle raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Et si James lui avait menti ? Et s'il n'était pas marié à Lily ? Il pouvait lui avoir dit ça comme ça, pour 'meubler' la conversation... et maintenant, il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il lui avait mentit... Mais alors, comment ce faisait-il que James ait une alliance ? Et d'où venaient les yeux d'Harry ?

Severus baissa la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour mieux réfléchir.

Oui, décidément, tout ça était sérieusement louche... Il devrait rester sur ses gardes, à présent. Au cas où James serait vraiment fou...

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir et, voyant qu'Harry s'était réveillé, il le prit dans ses bras quelques minutes, le berçant distraitement.

De toute façon, pour Severus, tant que James élevait bien Harry, il n'y avait pas réellement de problème...

Le Serpentard finit par mettre Harry dans son parc. Bien sûr, le bébé était encore trop petit pour gambader et jouer dans son enclos, mais Severus l'y laissait quelque fois le temps qu'il aille préparer les biberons ou se faire lui-même à manger. Là au moins, il était sûr que la petite recrue Potter ne risquait rien.

N'étant pas assez reposé, l'enfant s'endormi encore. Severus sourit en se disant que, soit les bébés étaient tous comme ça, soit Harry était déjà un sacré fainéant et adepte de Dlul, le dieu du Sommeil et de l'Ennui (**Arty : ****petit clin d'oeil à la série audio ''****Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk III : La Couette de l'Oubli****'', à écouter ou à lire **_**absolument **_**!**).

Severus se réfugia dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas troubler le énième sommeil d'Harry, et se servi un verre de jus de fruits. Il regarda un peu les informations depuis le bar et, désespéré par toutes les guerres et les grèves, il éteignit la télévision.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée claqua.

Severus, surpris par le retour de James qui ne devait pas revenir aussi tôt, posa son verre et retourna sur la terrasse. Il s'arrêta brutalement, à moins d'un mètre du parc d'Harry.

Ce n'était pas James...

C'était Lily !

Severus était inquiet et rassuré à la fois mais, très surpris, il ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

La jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe de grand prix, farfouillait follement entre les coussins des canapés, cherchant apparemment quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié là.

- Mais où Diable est-ce que je l'ai mis !? gronda-t-elle tout en cherchant frénétiquement, soulevant les coussins et les rejetant vivement lorsqu'elle constatait que ce qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvait pas dessous.

- Lily ?

- Ah ! Enfin ! fit la jeune femme en se relevant, victorieuse, un portable moldu dernier cri à la main.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Severus.

Rangeant l'appareil électronique qui, de toute évidence, valait une petite fortune à lui tout seul, dans son sac à main Chanel, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et repartit rapidement en direction de la porte.

- Lily...

- Oh ! Salut, James ! lança-t-elle sans même regarder Severus. Ne m'attend pas, je rentrerais tard ! Oh ! Harold, tu joue avec la peluche que je t'ai achetée, c'est bien !

Elle dit autre chose, mais Severus n'entendit pas ses paroles car Lily était déjà partit en claquant la porte derrière elle...

Severus se retourna lentement. Et observa Harry, toujours endormi...

- Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

oOo

J'espère évidement que ça vous à plus. Laissez des reviews ! Siouplait, siouplait….

Bisous, bisous !

Artemis Snape 9


	3. Chapitre 2 (post 3)

**Disclamer :**les persos sont toujours pas à moi… évidement…

**Raited :**M (vous commencez à me connaitre, pervers comme je suis (lol))

**Couple :**Severus en uke (évidement) et James !

**Genre :**general – romance

**Résumé :**Severus et James se retrouvent, bla, bla, bla, les problèmes de couple des deux vont les faire se rapprocher… puisqu'on en a envie ! ^^

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTIT ! HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Awuya-keye :** étant donné que Severus ne m'appartient pas… sniff…oui tu peux lui faire des nattes si ça te fais plaisir mais ne compte pas sur moi pour cautionner cette horreur lol, sev avec des nattes style tata yoyo… non je ne me considère pas comme responsable ! Et merci de m'avoir épargné la malédiction…

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin :** Merci pour tes commentaires mais tu sais, je ne m'embêtes pas toujours avec le lien psychologique entre mes fics et les livres… Le principe de fanfic, c'est de faire ce qu'on veut des persos, non ?^^

**Severus X Severus :** je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas Lily… je lui donne souvent un mauvais rôle, sans avoir forcément de raison, en fait… oui, j'en fais une garce (sans excuse)…Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les autres maraudeurs, j'explique plus loin ce qu'il en est.

**Luchun :** J'ai écris une autre Sev-James, si ça t'intéresse 'Infiltration'. C'est vrai qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup ce couple… Dommage.

Et pour les autres, je ne vous oublie pas ! JE VOUS AIMEEEEEEEE !

oOo

Voilà, le chapitre 2 (ou 3 si on compte le prologue) vous est révélé. Ta, ta, ta ! Bonne lecture, évidemment.

**Chapitre 2**

- Bon, Potter, je crois que le moment est venu pour quelques explications !

James grimaça, si Severus recommencer à l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Lily est passée tout à l'heure, lança Severus, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

James pâlit soudain. Puis soupira, apparemment résigné aux explications.

- Tu l'as vu...

- Oui ! Et je crois que le problème est plus grave que je ne le pensais ! J'avais compris qu'il y avait un problème entre vous. Mais _ça ! _Explique-moi.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer. Elle à changé... Elle est devenue matérialiste et... Elle passe tout son temps dehors, à faire les boutiques les plus chères de Londres avec ses amies. Elle ne rentre presque jamais à la maison. Et quand elle y vient, c'est en coup de vent pour se changer ou emporter quelque chose avec elle...

- Elle ne s'occupe même pas d'Harry, à ce que j'ai vu.

- Non... Elle n'arrive même pas à retenir comment il s'appel... Elle l'a vu quelques fois, en coup de vent... on ne parle plus depuis des lustres, on n'en a plus le temps. Alors on ne peut pas parler d'Harry. Quand elle l'appel par un mauvais nom, j'essaye de la corriger, mais en général, elle ne m'entend pas parce qu'elle est au téléphone...

- Oui, elle l'a appelé ''Harold'', tout à l'heure... Elle lui a dit un truc comme quoi elle était contente de le voir jouer avec sa peluche... alors qu'il dormait !

James soupira.

- Elle ne le regarde même plus... elle l'a mis au monde, et puis... plus rien...

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Elle était tout sauf matérialiste, avant. Tu l'as sondé pour voir si elle n'était pas ensorcelée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Franchement, Severus, je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle est devenue comme ça... Le fait est que maintenant, je me retrouve à élever Harry tout seul et à avoir peur à chaque fois que je le confie à quelqu'un parce que je n'ai confiance en personne... Je suis désolé de te mêler à tout ça, Severus... Tu comprends, j'ai confiance en toi et ça me rassure vraiment de savoir que c'est toi qui t'occupe d'Harry. Quand tu es avec lui, je sais que je peux partir tranquille et qu'il est en sécurité avec toi...

- Alors qu'on était pires ennemis, à l'école et que je suis Mangemort ?

- C'était ma faute ! J'étais con et je regrette ! Et de toute façon, tu es espion pour Dumbledore...

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu as tant confiance en moi que tu ne penses même pas que je puisse avoir mentit ?

James resta un instant silencieux, fixant ses prunelles dans celles de Severus.

- Non. J'ai _totale _confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je _sens _que je peux te faire confiance. Je le sais au plus profond de moi. Ca fait film débile, cette phrase mais je te jure que ce que je ressens... c'est exactement ça...

Severus secoua la tête, sa longue queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'aux hanches suivant le mouvement. Le moment n'était pas bien choisit pour parler de cette confiance aveugle que James plaçait en lui. Ce qu'il voulait, pour le moment, c'était parler de Lily.

- Elle m'a prit pour toi. Quand elle est passée devant moi, je l'ai appelée et quand elle m'a salué, elle m'a appelé ''James''...

- Elle ne connait même plus le son de ma voix...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'enferme pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait... elle ne m'écoute pas et après, elle reste absente pendant des jours et des jours... je préfère savoir qu'elle passe une fois tous les deux jours que une fois par mois... sinon, Harry ne s'habituera jamais à elle. Elle le prend si peu dans ses bras que les très rares fois où elle veux s'approcher de lui, il a peur et se met à pleurer...

- C'est normal. Pour lui, c'est une inconnue.

- Oui. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas avoir de mère du tout...

- Ca dépend des points de vue...

La tête basse, James se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il attrapa Harry, que Severus avait remis dans son hamac un quart d'heure plus tôt, et le berça amoureusement. Severus s'attendrit d'un coup devant l'adorable spectacle. Il cessa de feindre la mauvaise humeur et vint s'asseoir tout proche de James. Celui-ci releva la tête et le fixa.

- Je n'avait pas remarqué, fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as... un bleu. Là, dit-il et désignant la pommette droite de Severus.

Severus sursauta, surpris.

- Oh, ça ? lança-t-il en portant la main à son visage pour tâter l'hématome. C'est rien, va ! Ne détourne pas le sujet ! On parlera de mes petites chutes après avoir parlé de toi !

James sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son coeur, Severus se préoccupait vraiment de lui !

- Tu sais, souffla l'Auror. Tu es mon seul ami, maintenant...

- James... Où sont Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Ce sont tes meilleurs amis, non ?

- Peter est très distant depuis quelques temps... je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, il s'enferme sur lui-même et ne veut plus voir personne... Remus a eu des problèmes à cause de sa... condition... et il est partit en Hollande pour l'année, le temps que les choses se tassent un peu...

- Et Black ?

- Sirius et moi, on a eu... un petit différent... à cause de ce qui se passe avec Lily. Je l'ai un peu rembarré et je lui ai dit de régler ses problèmes avant de s'occuper des miens... une façon de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires...

- Et ?

- Et il m'a prit à la lettre. Il est partit régler tous les problèmes qu'il a avec sa famille. Pour revenir en force et régler mes problèmes, une fois qu'il en aura finit avec les siens...

- C'est bien Black, ça !

- Oui..., sourit James. C'est tout lui... Voilà pourquoi je dis que je n'ai plus que toi. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage, Severus...

- James...

Celui-ci lui fit un doux sourire et Severus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il tenta de cacher son émotion en détournant la tête, mais James ne fut pas dupe.

« Tiens, drôle de réaction, de la part d'un homme » songea-t-il.

Severus, toujours gêné mais un peu moins rouge, finit par reprendre un air neutre.

- J'ai été longtemps ami avec Lily... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait changé comme ça...

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit. A présent, Severus avait envie de parler un peu de cette subite amitié qui le troublait.

- Alors comme ça, je suis ta ''bouée de sauvetage''? plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, fit James en rigolant.

- Comme c'est... chou ! susurra Severus avec malice.

- Arrêtes ou je vais avoir l'impression de redevenir un gosse avec ces répliques à deux balles !

- C'est pour rattraper toutes les années où on a été ennemis, proposa l'espion.

James sourit encore, son nouvel ami lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait plus sourit qu'avec lui depuis près de trois mois.

- Ah ! soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Pas grand chose, d'après moi ! Ou alors tu ferais encore plus de bêtises qu'avant !

James secoua la tête, mimant d'être vexé.

- Moi ? Faire des bêtises ! Mais pas du tout ! Jamais !

Ils rigolèrent tout deux.

- Bon, fit Severus au bout d'un moment. Je vais y aller, moi.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Severus parut gêné.

- Tu sais... je ne suis pas aussi riche que toi... Je n'ai qu'un petit studio et... très en désordre à cause des livres...

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? Tu n'a pas à t'en faire. Je ne juge plus les gens sur leurs possessions ou sur le genre de maisons qu'ils habitent...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

L'espion parut réfléchir un moment, puis :

- Si ça ne te gênes pas...

- Absolument pas !

Ils sortirent rapidement de la maison, laissant Harry dormir tranquillement dans son hamac, et montèrent dans la voiture de James.

Bien sûr, ils pourraient transplaner, mais les balades en voitures était bien plus intéressantes et permettaient une sortie supplémentaire, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à James.

Ils ne dirent pas grand chose durant le trajet. Severus indiquait le chemin à James et ce fut presque les seuls mots qui furent prononcés dans le véhicule. James était tendu à l'idée de savoir où son nouvel ami habitait... et Severus était tendu car il espérait ne pas faire d'erreur en montrant son immeuble à James, par peur que celui-ci ne vienne un jour à l'improviste et ne tombe sur...

A cette pensée, Severus porta doucement la main au bleu sur sa pommette.

James finit par se garer dans le parking, sortant Severus de sa rêverie.

- Bon... Merci de m'avoir raccompagné...

- C'est rien.

- Je ne t'invite pas à cause du désordre et... aussi parce que je n'ai rien à boire...

- Pas de problèmes !

- Alors, à plus !

- Ouais ! Je t'appel.

Severus acquiesça et James démarra la voiture dans un doux ronronnement. Severus regarda James s'éloigner puis, quand il fut loin, il se dirigea vers son petit studio.

oOo

Enfin ! Dernier jour de son supérieur avant la retraite ! Il suffisait à James de ne faire aucune bavure aujourd'hui et, demain, il serait enfin libre !

En général, il savait qu'il faisait du bon travail et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de faire un faux pas. Mais avec son actuel supérieur, il fallait toujours tout vérifier quatre fois... Mais, demain, il serait libre ! Enfin !

Plus que cette mission et il aurait la paix !

La _paix ! _

James soupira, composant, pour la seconde fois, le numéro de portable moldu de Severus. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour garder Harry, ce soir. Et, évidement, il voulait à tous prix que ce soit Severus qui s'en charge. Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui...

Pour la seconde fois, personne ne répondit. Pourtant, cela sonnait. Donc, il n'était pas éteint ou déchargé... L'Auror donna son biberon à Harry, profitant de l'occasion pour patienter quelques minutes avant une nouvelle tentative.

Le biberon donné, James appela de nouveau.

Et toujours aucune réponse...

James fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Severus veillait toujours au bon fonctionnement de son portable. Il devait y avoir un problème et James commença à se faire du souci.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrivait : il s'inquiétait parce que Severus n'avait pas répondu trois fois de suite... S'il avait tenté d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre et que cette personne n'avait pas répondu, même dix fois, James ne se serait pas autant inquiété... Et pourtant, il était très inquiet pour le Serpentard...

Après tout, celui-ci était espion... Un haut-le-coeur saisit James alors qu'il imaginait Severus, démasqué par Voldemort, torturé des pires façons... Il se força à se calmer. Severus était un excellent espion. Il devait tout simplement s'être endormi en ayant laissé son portable sur vibreur... voilà tout.

James tenta un nouvel appel. Mais pas de réponse...

Il attendit encore deux minutes et réessaya... encore. Encore.

Encore...

Il laissa un message, essayant de paraître plus neutre qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'inquiétude...

Il faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine depuis vingt minutes maintenant. Il devait être au bureau dans deux heures, il avait encore le temps...

James se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, il avait bien vu, six jours plus tôt, que Severus était gêné de l'emmener à son studio. James n'avait pas insisté, respectant l'intimité de son ami. Il pouvait comprendre la gêne de Severus, face à la grande maison et à la richesse du Gryffondor, quand lui-même n'avait qu'un minuscule studio... Mais, à présent, il se demandait franchement s'il ne devait pas aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, au cas où...

Encore plus nerveux, James tenta d'appeler de nouveau...

Et encore un échec...

Serrant les mâchoires, James se décida. Il sortit, fermant la maison à double tour, démarra la voiture, et sillonna la ville jusqu'à arriver dans le quartier où habitait Severus. Il se gara, la gorge nouée d'appréhension, et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il demanda le numéro de Severus Snape et, après quelques instants, la femme trouva le nom sur ses registres et lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de l'appartement numéro 690.

James partit à grands pas vers le numéro indiqué, se demandant, encore une fois, pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour l'espion.

Il escalada rapidement les trois étages et, suivant le couloir, chercha le 690. Enfin, il vit une petite pancarte qui portait ce chiffre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, le souffle court d'appréhension.

Frappa...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et James reconnu Severus, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte.

- Severus !

- James ? lâcha Severus en blêmissant.

Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir.

- Tu n'a croisé personne ? demanda-t-il, l'air profondément inquiet.

- Euh... non. A part la réceptionniste.

Severus parut soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu ne répondes pas au téléphone ? Je me suis... fait du soucis pour toi.

- Oh ! Je... Attends ! Tu m'as appelé ?! fit Severus, apparemment terrifié, à présent.

- Oui...

- Tu as... laissé un message ?

James se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui.

L'espion trembla comme une feuille et il eut soudain du mal à respirer.

- Oh, non...

- Severus ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Effrayé par le comportement de son ami, James vint tout près de lui et le saisit doucement par les épaules.

- Severus... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Severus !

- Non... Ca va... C'est rien, c'est juste que... J'ai cassé mon portable alors je n'ai pas...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça ? Severus, ne me prends pas pour un con, d'accord !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... C'est une longue histoire... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Harry, ce soir... Il faut que je sois au boulot dans une heure trente...

- Ah... Ce soir, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible... Je d... Merde !

- SALE PUTE !

James se retourna d'un bloc vers la personne qui avait hurlé l'insulte. Un homme grand et très musclé se précipitait vers lui depuis le bout du couloir, apparemment totalement enragé.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Va-t-en, James ! cria Severus en le poussant.

Mais trop tard. L'autre furieux était déjà sur eux. Il balança son poing...

James se prépara à recevoir le coup... mais le coup ne lui était pas destiné...

Dans une faible plainte, Severus s'étalla un mètre plus loin sous la force de la frappe.

Aussitôt, le blond furieux se jeta sur lui et le frappa autant que possible. James se joignit à la mêlée, tentant de protéger son ami.

- Alors c'est ça que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là ?! rugit le blond tout en frappant Severus des poings et des pieds. Salope ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce type qui t'a téléphoné onze fois, tout à l'heure ! Espèce de chienne ! Sale putain !

Severus ne disait rien. Prostré au sol, roulé en boule, les seuls sons qui franchissaient ses lèvres était des sanglots et des cris de douleurs à chaque coup qu'il recevait.

James se débattit autant que possible, mais peine perdu : le blond était bien plus fort que lui à cause de la rage qui l'animait.

Alors James fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, au risque de se faire démasquer : il sortit sa baguette magique et propulsa le fou à l'autre bout du couloir où il resta immobile, assommé.

Essoufflé, James se redressa et rangea sa baguette. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Il baissa le regard et s'accroupit auprès de Severus, toujours prostré mais silencieux.

- Severus ? appela doucement James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Severus !

oOo

Ta, ta, ta, taounnnn ! (musique de Beethoven, 5eme symp.) Bref, voili, voilou. Pour la suite, faudra attendre (oui, je suis sadique). Mouahahahahaha !

Laissez des ptits mots mignons, sans trop de menaces, siouplait et à la prochaine ^^

Vot' tit' dragounet qui vous aime, Arty.


End file.
